


Драббл 6

by Alaida



Series: Teen Wolf/Supernatural кроссовер [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaida/pseuds/Alaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз ведет себя странно</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл 6

Стайлз ведет себя странно. Дерек знает, что что-то случилось в Бикон-Хиллз, что-то, из-за чего Стайлз решил уехать, но тот не хочет об этом говорить. Дерек не давит на Стайлза, он ждет, пока тот скажет ему сам. Дерек уверен, что рано или поздно это произойдет. И сейчас, когда Стайлз мнется в дверном проеме, кусая губу и не смотря Дереку в глаза, Дереку кажется, что этот момент настал.

\- Ты помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про Сэма и Дина?

Дерек помнит. Стайлз уехал сразу после их приезда. Это могло быть совпадением, но Дерек склоняется к мысли, что они имели самое непосредственное отношение к отъезду. И, кажется, он сейчас узнает какое. 

\- Они охотники, - просто говорит Стайлз. - Отец тоже. 

Дерек ожидает чего угодно, но не этого. Он думал, что парни узнали об оборотнях, либо списали необычное поведение Стайлз на что-то другое, нежели общение с оборотнями (наркотики, к примеру), и Стайлз не выдержал и уехал. 

Но охотники… 

Дерек вспоминает Кейт. Она втерлась ему в доверие, а когда узнала все, что было нужно, показала свою истинную натуру. Она была охотницей, как и вся ее семья. Такое передается по крови, от этого невозможно убежать. Дерек считает, что в семье охотников не может родиться нормальный человек. До сих пор это всегда подтверждалось. Кейт, Эллисон, список можно продолжать до бесконечности. Сумасшедшие, пытающиеся убить всех оборотней на своем пути, не думая о последствиях. Но Стайлз в это не вписывается. Он совсем не похож на Кейт. Стайлз шумный и не может что-либо утаивать, а если пытается, то всем видно, что его что-либо беспокоит. Он всегда говорит вслух, если хочет, чтобы Дерек что-нибудь сделал, а не манипулирует им, заставляя думать, что тот сам пришел к нужной Стайлзу идеи. Он не подстраивается под Дерека и громко выражает свое недовольство. Дерек не может представить Стайлза охотником, это нелепо. У него совершенно другой характер, он слишком жалостливый для охотника. Он не убийца, в этом Дерек уверен абсолютно точно. 

Быть не может такого, что Стайлз все это подстроил, желая попасть в стаю, а потом напасть со спины. Дерек в это не верит. Ему давно не шестнадцать и его не так просто обмануть в эти дни. Он слишком хорошо читает людей вокруг себя. И он знает Стайлза. 

Дерек поднимает глаза и разглядывает Стайлза. Тот стоит, прислонившись к стене, и не смотрит на Дерека. Он напряжен, как будто ожидает удара. И Дерек понимает, что Стайлз боится, очень боится, что Дерек его сейчас оттолкнет, выгонит из стаи. Но и молчать больше не может.

Дерек встает и Стайлз вздрагивает, поднимая взгляд. Дерек аккуратно берет Стайлза за руку и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

\- Спасибо, что рассказал. 

\- Я… я не знал раньше, - начинает бормотать Стайлз. Дерек слышит, как ускоряется его пульс. Дерек понимает, почему Стайлз нервничает - он ждет подвоха. Он не верит, что Дерек может это так просто принять. - Я не врал тебе. Они никогда не говорили, а потом я услышал… - Дерек прижимает палец к губам Стайлза и тот замолкает. Дерек улыбается, и проводит рукой по его щеке. Стайлз расскажет ему подробности, но потом, сейчас он явно не в состоянии для этого. 

\- Все хорошо, все будет хорошо, - говорит Дерек и наклоняется ближе. Теперь они почти касаются носами. 

\- Я не врал тебе, - шепчет Стайлз.

\- Я знаю, - Дерек обхватывает обеими руками лицо Стайлза, и целует его.


End file.
